


i miss the hours in the morning

by lizardboyo



Category: The Black Suits - Joe Iconis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, UGH theres no tbs fic so :3c im doing it, hehe xd im Powerful, it's just really fluffy hehe i love these boys, no smut tho!!!!!! im not evil!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardboyo/pseuds/lizardboyo
Summary: and you in the morning hours





	i miss the hours in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> i was super high when i wrote this forgive me

The familiar sounds of pulling at guitarstrings and when the sole of your foot hits the ground over and over, your hand tapping against your knee, a love more complex than your own mind's inner-workings fills the air. Nato Obenkrieger does everything he can to enjoy this feeling as much as possible. He makes every excuse he can to get away from his own life and into Chris's garage. The words he says are so unimportant, but anytime Brandon or Johnny or Chris so much as moves Nato can't help feeling like no one else in the world can be so perfect.

Nato's in Chris's garage and so are Brandon and Johnny (and Chris too, obviously) and they're all fucking around with their instruments. Chris brought out his parents' old Casio keyboard for Brandon to tamper with, and Nato laid on Brandon's shoulder. He recognizes the small tune as a compliment of the bass line of Amphibian. He knows that no matter what, Brandon really does love playing the simple song. He knows that no matter what, Brandon will sing it for him over the phone when he can't sleep, or while they're cuddled up on the couch and he can't stop shaking, or the first time that his dad hit him and he biked to Brandon's house on his brother's bike.

Or the countless times that he's cried himself to sleep because Brandon was already sleeping or studying for an exam. He sings it to himself and he'll never tell anyone that it's not really about his frog— well it is— but it's also about himself. He made sure to write it so that it makes sense when applied to both himself and his frog. Everything is wrong on nights like those. He tries not to think about it.

Nato pulls his eyes from Brandon's moving fingers. He looks up and gazes contently at Johnny. Johnny's playing guitar softly, comfortably, safely. Chris is draped around Johnny's hips and you can tell that neither of them are perfectly comfortable, but they'd never have it any other way because they love being this close.

Maybe it's supposed to be different, maybe Nato wants to cut everyone off and move away. Run away, and make a living for himself. Meet people with names he's never even heard before. That's not it, though. What Nato really wants is to have his best friends with him through everything. Every time anyone even raises their tone, Nato immediately goes into a state of panic. The worst thing he's ever had to go through was when the band broke up, he's so afraid of it ever happening again. He hates thinking about it. He bites his lip.

"Nate, babe, your lip is bleeding," Brandon's voice is almost muffled, but Nato looks up at him anyway. It takes him a quick second to realize he should wipe away the blood, he doesn't do it though.

He just smiles.

It reminds him of when he walked into the garage, Johnny was covering his nose and he was covered in blood. Chris had Johnny's blood on his hand and at one point he wiped his face just to get Johnny's blood on his cheek. Nato thinks it was on purpose. Everyone in the room was breathing so heavily, and Nato knows he definitely cried.

Nato tries to wipe the blood off, but just smears it across his hand and chin. Brandon smiles back and kisses him.

*

Brandon's car is safe. No one can stare into Nato's intentions the way they do when he's  _outside_ of Brandon's car. He doesn't feel so crushed up inside like everything is fighting to drown him out. Brandon's car is safe.

Brandon is driving him home because he finally told the band that he walks home every day after practice. Well he told them a couple years ago, but it's been unspoken rule since then that Brandon has to drive Nato home. It was the at the very end of summer after their senior year. Nato remembers the first time Brandon drove him home better than he remembers the back of his own hand.

They had smoked a lot with Johnny and Chris, and were finally coming down from their highs. Nato and Brandon waved goodbyes to their other best friends as they got into the car. Brandon was talking about how afraid he was to go off to college, and Nato didn't want to accept it. It was hard to think that he'd have to try to live without Brandon because Brandon would be in California. Brandon was antsy because he had only gotten one word responses, and Nato felt bad but he couldn't help it. It felt like he wasn't allowed to let himself understand that there's such thing as life without Brandon.

At a red light Nato leaned across the center console and held Brandon's cheek with one hand as he kissed him. Everything in his head felt like he was going to be okay. Brandon kissed him back, and they both felt like this should have happened already a million times before.

They were gonna go to the mall because they had an hour to kill, but instead Brandon drove the car to an isolated part of town and they kissed for an hour. Nato can't help but warm up thinking about the memory. They didn't do anything more than messily make out, but Nato still feels like he's been closer to Brandon ever since. Brandon is such a safe person to be around, and Nato feels so warm knowing that he's best friends with the safest person alive. Brandon is a cool morning fog, tinges of blue and green. He's like the warmest blanket on Earth and a cold winter at the same time. He's flawless.

*

Nato wakes up with his arms wrapped around Brandon. He peaks up to see up onto Chris's bed and sees that Chris and Johnny are both still asleep. He turns back to look down at Brandon to see that his boyfriend has one eye opened looking directly at him.

Brandon opens his other eye and the two smile at the same time, Nato leans down to kiss Brandon. He gets back under the blanket and cuddles into Brandon's side.

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics in title and desc are from vacation town by the front bottoms


End file.
